


Toilet

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [17]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>informant's service as a public toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet

**Author's Note:**

> you know… i really should just update ‘Free Public Toilet’ instead of filling this drabble… >.>;;; //lazy  
> Hurray one week done!

 

  
  
**Title:** 365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #7 Toilet  
**Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
**Rating:**  M  
**Pairing:**  Gang x Izaya  
**Prompt:** cum bucket  
  
Izaya cries out as another man’s cock is shoved into his ass. His anus is already overflowing with cum, dripping down his pale thighs.  
  
The informant is tied up against a toilet stall, his ass in the air as he’s forced to hug the dirty public toilet at a privately owned gay bar. He had messed with the wrong crowd again and this time, they mean to make sure Izaya learns his lesson.   
  
After another man comes his load into Izaya, another in line replaces him, giving the informant no rest as he is forced to service all the men in the restroom. His body rocks in tandem with the stranger’s pleasure, his cock exhausted of its milk as Izaya orgasms dry.   
  
“Tsk, he’s not coming anymore…” one of the men said, rolling Izaya’s testicles in his palm.  
  
“Here, put this on him.” One of them handed the guy a cock ring to tightly secure the bulb and the shaft. “We can hope that he builds us some  _milk_  with this.” The men laugh to themselves as they untie Izaya and drag him onto the dirty floor.  
  
Izaya’s mind is gone from the over-drive as he pants, his eyes glazed with over stimulation. The gag from his mouth is taken off and replaced with another gag. This one had a mental ring in the middle, large enough for a cock to fit in and fuck him.   
  
“Alright boys, let’s milk him some more. And keep him airtight.”  
  
The men laugh as they throw Izaya down on the ground and pries his legs apart, planning to fuck him until they are satisfied.


End file.
